Tokyo Mew Mew: Vacation to America
by EMQ
Summary: The Tokyo Mews are on a vacation to America, where they will be staying with Ichigo's penpal. But something unexpected happens along the way. They meet up with a chimera animera! But the Tokyo Mews are not what this alien's after... its someone else! But
1. A New Friend?

:: FIRST THINGS FIRST ::

This is the 1st chapter of my fanfiction based on the series Tokyo Mew Mew. Credit to the original creator. But American Mews was my own creation based on that series. Please enjoy the story!

:: STORY :: 

Tokyo Mew Mew: Vacation to America; CHAPTER 1

A NEW FRIEND?

--- means notes, *sound effects*, ^whisper^, @place or enviornment@, #computer face#, (description), {reaction descriptioin}, %Passing Time%

---All of the Tokyo Mews have been invited to stay at a penpal of Ichigo's house. Ichigo and the penpal have met before a while ago and have kept in touch by writting. But the penpal doesn't know the truth of Ichigo and her friends... the truth that... their all part of the MEW project. Or, does the penpal know more then we do?---

-Ichigo: WOW! #(O_o)# This is AMERICA!

-Zakuro: No big deal. It reminds me of Japan. {I could care less.}

-Pudding: YEAH! #(^^)#

-Lettuce: This is beautiful. 

-Mint: Cool!

-Zakuro: Ichigo, who are we looking for?

-Ichigo: She said she'd find us. I wonder how she'll know?

-Lettuce: What does she look like, your penpal?

-Ichigo: Lets see, it was a couple of years ago, but she had brown hair an-!

-Penpal: ICHIGO!!

-Ichigo: Wha-?!

-Penpal: Its me Raisu!

-Ichigo: RAISU! Wow! You look different!

-Raisu: I knew I'd find you! Oh sorry...

-Ichigo: Oh, Raisu these are my friends Zakuro, Pudding, Mint, and Lettuce. Everyone this is my penpal Raisu.

-Zakuro: Hello.

-Mint: Hi.

-Lettuce: Nice to meet you.

-Pudding: HEY!

-Raisu: Hello, its nice to meet you all.

-Ichigo: Thank you so much for inviting us and letting us stay with you. But will your house hold all --of us?

-Raisu: Don't worry about that right now. Come on, lets go to the hotel.

-Lettuce: I thought we were staying at your house?

-Raisu: *giggle*

-%A few minutes later...%

-@Raisu's House/Hotel@ 

-(They stand in front of a 2 story house with trees and flowers around it, it looks like a small mansion. In the front yard is a hanging sign saying: "The Garden Hotel". The 2nd floor has the 6 bedrooms and indivdual baths where the Tokyo Mews are staying and the 1st floor has the kitchen, living room, dining room, and her and her family's bedrooms.)

-Mint: Wow! Its beautiful! You live here?

-Raisu: Yes, my family owns and works at this small hotel. I enjoy working here alot.

-(They enter the house and meet a girl wearing a hotel uniform.)

-Ame: Hello, how may I help you?

-Lettuce: Huh?

-Raisu: Oh sorry. Everyone this is my best friend and cousin Ame. She works here in the summer. Ame these are the guests I was talking about.

-Ame: Oh, very nice to meet all of you.

-Mom: Ame! Raisu! Can you help me here in the kitchen please!

-Ame: Excuse me.

-Raisu: I'll take everyone to their rooms, tell my Mom I'll be there in a minute.

-Ame: OK. {Smile}

-Raisu: Come with me, I'll show you to your rooms. {smile}

-(They walk up the stairs to the 2nd floor and the Tokyo Mews are surprised to find a small fox like creature sitting in the middle of the hallway at the top of the stairs. The fox creature is tanish white and smaller then an average sized cat. And its staring at Ichigo and the Tokyo Mews with large green beady eyes and what looks like a smile on its face.)

-Raisu: Each of you may choose a bedroom, and once you've taken care of your things please come down stairs for the grand tour.

-Ichigo: Oh! Who's this?

-Raisu: Oh, that's Ame and my pet Fennec Fox, her name is Carmel.

-Ichigo: Oh how cute! #(^^)#

-Pudding: WOW! These rooms are great!

-Lettuce: Their so elegent. #(o_o)#

-Zakuro: This one's nice.

-Mint: This one too!

-Ichigo: Thank you so much Raisu. We should be down in a couple of minutes.

-Raisu: I'm glad you all like it! #(^^)#

-(A few minutes later the Tokyo Mews begin down the stairs to the entrance. Where Raisu and Ame are waiting with smiles.)

-Ame: Shall we begin?

-Tokyo Mews: Sure!

-(Their shown where the kitchen is, where they meet Raisu's mother who's cooking, the dinning room where they'll be eating together, the living room, and where Raisu's room is.)

-Ichigo: Its so nice here!

-Raisu: Thank you! {smile}

-Zakuro: Tell us a little about yourself.

-Puddin: Yeah!

-Raisu: Ok...{think}... I'm 17, my birthday is December 11, I love animals, my favorite sports are archery, volleyball, rockclimbing, and horseback riding. My favorite flowers are lilacs and cherry blossoms, aka sakura. I'm an only child and live with my Mother, Father, and Ame. My Mother works here at the hotel and my Father works in town alot.

-Mint: And you Ame?

-Ame: Oh! I'm 17 as well, my birthday is August 28, my favorite sport is basketball, and I enjoy working with computers. My favorite flower is sweet pea. I live with Raisu because my Mom works late and is harly home. But I already loved comming here to The Garden Hotel alot. {smile}

-Pudding: Where's Carmel?

-Raisu: Carmel is probebly sleeping in my room right now, or she's watching Animal Planet on my TV. {smile} *giggle*

-Lettuce: What is Carmel?

-Raisu: Carmel is a Fennec Fox. Fennec Foxes are found in northern African deserts, she's about 3 pounds, 6 years old, and very nice.

-Mother: (peeks around the doorway from the kitchen and says) Raisu, the dinner is ready would you please direct everyone to the table?

-Raisu: Yes. (looks at the Tokyo Mews) Well, are you all hungry?

-Zakuro: Yes.

-Mint: Uh-huh!

-Lettece: Please.

-Ichigo: I'm starving!

-Pudding: Yeah! Food!! #(^^)#

-Ame: I'll be there in a minute. ^Raisu, I need to go check something out. Ok?^

-Raisu: ^Sure, but don't be late or you food will be cold. {smile}^

-Ame: ^Alright!^

-(Ame exits, and Raisu directs the Tokyo Mews to the table)

-%After dinner...%

-(Foot of the stairs to the 2nd floor stands Raisu holding Carmel and the Tokyo Mews.)

-Puddin: That was great food! #(-^^-)#

-Raisu: Thank you! {smile} Well, you all should get some rest. You had a long hard day. Tomarrow, if you all want, I can take you on a tour of the city!

-Ichigo: Really!?

-Raisu: Sure!

-Zakuro: I'd like to see the city.

-Mint: Me too.

-Lettuce: It would be fun to see another country's culture.

-Raisu: Then its settled! Tomarrow morning we hit the town. So get some rest and meet me here at 10 am.

-%The next morning...%

-(Ichigo, Zakuro, Mint, Pudding, and Lettuce head down the stairs. Lettuce and Pudding is excited and wide awake, but the other 3 are still half asleep.)

-Raisu: Are you all set?

-Pudding: Ya! Let's go!

-Ichigo: *half open eyes and a tired sleepy voice response* I'm set.

-Raisu: *giggle* Well, Ame won't be able to come along, so its just you and me. Ok?

-Mint: Sure!

-Raisu: Alright, lets go.

-(Turn and head out the door.)

-(You see them in stores, walking around a museum, and more shopping. Finally, they exit a restaurant after eating a small snack.)

-Ichigo: That was fun!

-Pudding: Let's go again!

-Lettuce: Actually, I'm getting a little tired. *sigh*

-Raisu: How about we do some more touring tomarrow. Its already 4 pm, dinner will be ready at about 7:30 pm, so lets head back to the hotel for today.

-Zakuro: That sounds good with me.

-Mint: Yeah.

-Raisu: We'll go through the city park, the hotel is on the other side.

-%A few minutes later...%

-(All 6 of them are in the middle of a wooded city park. The park at first glance looks like a small chunk of a densly wooded forest in the middle of a city.)

-Mint: It seems a little quiet?

-Raisu: Yeah, not many people come to the park very often. But I love it here and come as often as I can. Its so pretty. #(^^)# ^It brings back memories...^

-Ichigo: Huh? Did you say something?

-Raisu: Oh!? No, nothing.

-*rustle rustle*

-Zakuro: What was that?

-Raisu: Probebly a little animal.

-*rustle*

-Ichigo: Eek! I-i-i-it came from over there in the bushes. #(O_o)#

-Raisu: *giggle* You don't need to worry, there aren't any dangerous animals here in the park. Come on! #(^^)#

-(Raisu turns back towards the direction they were going. Suddenly a large shaddow, like a bear, jumps out of the bushes where the Tokyo Mews were looking. The shaddowed creature lands right behind Raisu.)

Continue onto Tokyo Mew Mew: Vacation to America; Chapter 2...


	2. The American Mew

:: FIRST THINGS FIRST ::

This is the 2nd chapter of my fanfiction based on the series Tokyo Mew Mew. Credit to the original creator. But American Mews was my own creation based on that series. Please enjoy the story!

:: STORY :: 

Tokyo Mew Mew: Vacation to America; CHAPTER 2

THE AMERICAN MEW

--- means notes, *sound effects*, ^whisper^, @place or enviornment@, #computer face#, (description), {reaction descriptioin}, %Passing Time%

---What happend so far: The Tokyo Mews have been invited to stay at Ichigo's penpal's (Raisu) house, which turn out to be a small hotel that Raisu's family owns. They meet Raisu, who was Ichigo's penpal, Raisu's cousin Ame, Raisu and Ame's pet Fennec Fox Carmel, and Raisu's Mother. They head out the day after arriving there in America to tour the city with Raisu. We left them after they headed through city's park on their way back to the hotel. When suddenly the Tokyo Mews hear a rustling coming from the bushes by the path their taking. And so we continue...---

-Ichigo: RAISU, LOOK OUT!!

-(Raisu turns around.)

-Raisu: Wha-!?

-(The creature swings its arm and hits Raisu. Raisu is knocked back a couple feet into the trunk of a tree and is knocked out.)

-Ichigo: Raisu are you ok!?

-(Raisu doesn't answer and lays there on the ground not moving. Zakuro, who was closest to her, runs over and checks on her.)

-Zakuro: She's just knocked out.

-Lettuce: I suggest we take care of this creature. {angered}

-Mint: LOOK! It looks like a racoon that's a Chimera-Anima!

-Ichigo: WHA-! They came all the way here to America!

-Pudding: We have to do something!

-Lettuce: We have to transform!

-Ichigo: Right!

-Ichigo: Mew Ichigo Metamorphasis!

-Zakuro: Mew Zakuro Metamorphasis!

-Lettuce: Mew Lettuce Metamorphasis!

-Mint: Mew Mint Metamorphasis!

-Pudding: Mew Pudding Metamorphasis!

-(All of the Tokyo Mews transform into their animal Mew forms. Ichigo- a wild cat, Zakuro- a wolf, Lettuce- a fish, Mint- a bird, and Pudding- a monkey.)

-Ichigo: I'll watch over Raisu, you guys try to distract it and get it away from Raisu!

-Mint: Right!

-(Ichigo is standing in front of Raisu and the others on the other side of the creature, which seems to have gotten a little bigger?!)

-Zakuro: Hey ugly! Over here!

-Pudding: Come and try to get me STINKY! (=P) (sticks out tongue) 

-(The creature only looks at them but goes back to walking towards Ichigo.)

-Ichigo: Eeek! Now what!

-Lettuce: I think its after you Ichigo!

-Zakuro: I'll watch over Raisu!

-Ichigo: Thank you Zakuro.

-(Ichigo runs farther away down the path to distract the creature. She turns around toward where the moster should be coming.)

-Ichigo: Hey! I'm over here! Huh?!

-(The moster looks at her but continues to head toward Raisu and Zakuro.)

-Lettuce: Why isn't the monster chasing Ichigo?!

-Mint: I don't think its after Ichigo!

-Ichigo: Its after-!

-(A hand touches Zakuro's shoulder from behind.)

-Zakuro: Who-?!

-Raisu: Its after me.

-Zakuro: Wha-!

-Pudding: Why?!

-(She looks at Pudding and walks past Zakuro toward the advancing monster.)

-Ichigo: What are you doing Raisu!?

-Raisu: Fighting...

-Tokyo Mews: Wha-!

-Raisu: Mew Raisu Metamorphasis!

-(Raisu transforms and wears a two peice battle outfit.)

-Ichigo: R-Raisu?

-(Raisu looks over at a surprised Ichigo and smiles.)

-(The monster goes to slash and attack Raisu but she jumps out of the way.)

-Raisu: Ok, let the fight begin...!

-Raisu: Raisu Unicorn Staff!

-(Raisu's forehead shines and what looks like a see through horn glows. She grabs the horn and throws her hand and the shinning horn in it to her side and it turns into a short staff.)

-Raisu: Ribbon Raisu RAGE!

-(A bright light shines from the crystal and she holds it in front and a bright glittering blast comes from the staff towards the monster.)

-(The monster staggers at the light and attack and another flash begins. The Chimera-Animera changes back into the UFO monster blob and a small scared racoon.)

-(Suddenly Carmel jumps out and grabs the Chimera-Animera blob and walk over to Raisu who takes it and puts it in a little bag.)

-Mint: Wow!

-Pudding: COOL!

-Ichigo: Raisu... wha- what happend!?

-(The racoon runs back into the forrest.)

-(Raisu looks at Ichigo and smiles.)

-Raisu: I transformed of course.

-Tokyo Mews: Huh? #(O_o);# *dew drop*

-Raisu: I'd prefer to talk about this back at the hotel if you don't mind. I wouldn't want anyone to find out who I am.

-(Tokyo Mews look at each other in their outfits.)

-(Raisu transforms back to normal and smiles at the Tokyo Mews)

-Raisu: Well, we should get back for dinner. *smile*

-@The Garden Hotel@

-(All 6 of them enter the front door all of them back in their normal clothes.)

-Ichigo: ^I didn't know you were a Mew?^ *sad*

-Raisu: Yes, but I knew about all of you.

-Tokyo Mews: Huh?!

-(Carmel runs back into the livingroom and begins to nap on the couch.)

-Lettuce: Carmel doesn't seem the least bit surprised by what just happend.

-Raisu: Oh, she's used to it by now.

-Ichigo: You mean this has happend before?

-Raisu: Come on.

-(Raisu walks down a hallway and toward a door that appears to lead to the basement.)

-(They all go down the stairs and find themselves in what looks like a normal basement. Raisu approaches one last door farther in the back of the basement and opens the door.)

Continue onto Tokyo Mew Mew: Vacation to America; Chapter 3...


	3. The Truth Behind The Vacation

:: FIRST THINGS FIRST ::

This is the 3rd chapter of my fanfiction based on the series Tokyo Mew Mew. Credit to the original creator. But American Mews was my own creation based on that series. Please enjoy the story!

:: STORY :: 

Tokyo Mew Mew: Vacation to America; CHAPTER 3

THE TRUTH BEHIND THE VACATION

--- means notes, *sound effects*, ^whisper^, @place or enviornment@, #computer face#, (description), {reaction descriptioin}, %Passing Time%, = thought =

---What happend so far: The Tokyo Mews head home after their tour of the city and are attack by a Chimera-Animera Racoon. They try to distract it from Raisu, whose been knocked into a tree and unconious by the monster, but it won't leave her alone. Thinking it was after Ichigo, who was proctecting Raisu, she leaves hoping to get it away from Raisu. But when she turns around she sees its still heading towards Raisu and Zakruo, who volunteered to protect Raisu. Suddenly when they think of why its after Raisu someone touches Zakuro's shoulder from behind. Its Raisu. She tells them she's gonna fight and suddenly she transforms into a Unicorn Mew! After defeating the Chimera-Animera, she says she'll explain at home where its safer then out in the open wearing their Mew outfits. And so we continue...---

-@The Garden Hotel basement@

-(Raisu opens a door in the basement.)

-(You see abunch of computers and technological machines in a room. A person is sitting at a computer typing wearing a hotel uniform.)

-Raisu: Hello.

-(The person at the computer turns around and it turns out to be Ame.)

-Tokyo Mews: Ame?!

-Ame: Oh, hello. {smile}... Um, is something wrong? {?}

-(Ame looks over at Raisu.)

-Raisu: Before I had the chance to tell them about me, we had an unexpected visitor.

-(Raisu holds out the slightly wiggling bag containing the Chimera-Animera towards Ame.)

-Ame: Oh! Another one! I see, would you explain while I take care of this?

-Raisu: Sure. {smile}

-(Ame goes to another part of the base that's in what appears to be another room.)

-Pudding: You know about the Chimera-Animera?!

-Raisu: There were a couple reasons behind your vacation to America, more specifically, my home.

-Ichigo: You knew about us! But why didn't you tell me Raisu?

-Raisu: Your the first ever version of the MEW project. After your sucess, an association was created specifically for the experiments of Mews. There are Mews right now in every country.

-Minto: Really!?

-Lettuce: But why didn't we know?

-Raisu: I figure that Shirogane and Akasaka didn't want to try and explain it. Ame has been communicating with Shirogane and Akasaka for a few months now.

-Zakuro: That long?

-Raisu: After I became a Mew, Ame swore to help me and deceided to get help from the most experienced "Commanders".

-Ichigo: Commanders?

-Raisu: Its the name given to the people who are conducting the experiments to produce Mews. For example, Ame is my Commander and Shirogane and Akasaka are your Commanders.

-(Ame enters the room again and stands with them all.)

-Ame: It wasn't until a few days after Raisu had invited you that I found out you were Mews like her. I found out when I had mentioned to her about the Tokyo Mews and name you Ichigo. She then told me she had invited her friend Ichigo to come over for vacation with her friends. I then asked her where her friends were from.

-Raisu: In which I replied Tokyo. It was then we realized the connection. Ame then spoke to Shirogane and Akasaka about mentioning the MEW Association. And they agreed, but we didn't plan on telling you until you had a chance to see the city and relax after your flight.

-Ame: But it turned out to have been not early enough.

-Raisu: That reminds me... I never had time to thank all of you for saving me back at the park. Thank you! {smile}

-Tokyo Mews: Your welcome. {smile}

-Raisu: But I am sorry I had to startle all of you back there. #(~_~)# {sad}

-Ichigo: Its ok! But... what animal DNA do you have?

-Ame: *giggle*

-Raisu: {smile} I have the DNA of a unicorn!

-Tokyo Mews: Wha-!

-Minto: Really!

-Pudding: AWESOME!

-Zakuro: That's pretty cool.

-Lettuce: ^They exist?!^

-Ichigo: Wow! They really exist?!

-Raisu: (silence) {sad face}

-Ichigo: Huh?

-(Ame notices Raisu and quickly glimses at her watch.)

-Ame: WOW! Look at the time! Its time for dinner!

-Tokyo Mews: Yum!

-Pudding: ^I'm starving!^ {smile}

-(Ame begins to shove everyone back towards the door leaving Raisu where she was.)

-(After Ame gets everyone into the normal basement she turns to Raisu)

-(A single tear falls down Raisu's cheek.)

-Ame: ^Raisu-?^

-(Raisu suddenly wipes her tear away and shakes her head and looks up at Ame.)

-Raisu: I'm ok! {forced smile}

-(Ame looks at her with doubt. Suddenly you see Ichigo peeking through door way looking sad and thoughtful at why Raisu was crying.)

-%A few days later...%

-(Raisu, Ame, and all the Tokyo Mews are helping Raisu's Mother with the food for dinner.)

-Mother: Aw, thank all of you for helping! {heart}

-Ichigo: I still can't beleive we're leaving so early tomarrow morning. {sad}

-Raisu: Don't worry, I'll have all of you come back and visit again!

-Zakuro: You both should come visit Tokyo someday. {smile}

-(Ame and Raisu glimmce at each other.)

-Raisu: ^Oh, we will...^ {an all knowing kind of looking face}

-Ichigo: Huh?

-Raisu: No, nothing! {smile}

-(Raisu, Raisu's Mother, Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro and Minto head to the dinning room table carrying food.)

-Ichigo: = I still don't understand why she was crying that night we were in the Base... why didn't she tell me? =

-(Pudding stops in the doorway and turns to Ichigo who's holding the rolls.)

-Pudding: ICHIGO!

-Ichigo: Oh! Coming!

-(Ichigo turns to Ame who's about to leave the kitchen as well.)

-Ichigo: Ame...

-Ame: Yes?

-Ichigo: Does Raisu's Mother know about the Mew project?

-Ame: (pause)... Yes.

-Ichigo: Really?

-Ame: Yes, she does her best not to get in the way but she helps us both out alot by just being there. {smile}

-Ichigo: Why was Raisu cr-?

-(Suddenly Raisu jumps out of the doorway and looks at Ichigo and Ame.)

-Raisu: Are you coming!?

Ame: Sorry! {smile} If I didn't know better, I'd think you were hungry!

-Ichigo: Coming. = I never did find out why she was crying... oh well, she'll tell me when she's ready too. = {smile}

-Raisu: {smile} Lets go!

-Ichigo: Right! {smile}

-%Flashforward to the goodbye.%

-(You see all of the Tokyo Mews, Raisu, Ame, and Carmel at the airport's boarding gate.)

-Ichigo: I'm gonna miss all of you. {sad}

-Raisu: Don't worry! I'll be ok, and I'll be visting you in no time!

-Zakuro: You better! {smile}

-Pudding: Don't forget to bring Carmel!

-Raisu: You bet! I won't go anywhere without my Carmel.

-All: *giggle*

-Flight Attendent: Now boarding Flight 2 to Tokyo, Japan! Now boarding!

-Raisu: You should all better get going. {sad}

-Ichigo: Don't forget to write me.

-Raisu: Right!

-Ame: I'll take care of us if you all promise to take care of yourselves!

-(The Tokyo Mews begin heading toward to the boarding tunnel to the plane.)

-(Ichigo's the last one and turns around to Raisu, Ame, and Carmel.)

-Ichigo: We will! BYE!

-(You see their plane lift off and Raisu and Ame smiling.)

THE END OF STORY 1 OF THE AMERICAN MEWS

:: EXTRAS ::

Be sure to keep an eye out for THE continuation of the American Mews story!


End file.
